


Tangled up with you

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Hamcember, M/M, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, hamcember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Thomas gives Alexander a bundle of lights to untangle, but things go slightly wrong. Day 1 of Hamcember 2020
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Tangled up with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my contribution for day 1 of Hamcember! This fic is based on gagakumadraws' drawing for the same prompt! The link is here:  
> https://gagakumadraws.tumblr.com/post/636336317705437184/hamcember-day-1-decorations-love-the-giver-more

Alexander stared down at the bundle of lights Thomas just threw at him. They were so tangled; he had no idea where they began, let alone where they ended. He looked up at Thomas, then back down at the lights, then crossed his arms. “What the hell do you expect me to do with these?” He asked. 

“I want you to untangle them, what the hell else would you do with them?” Thomas sniped.

Alexander snorted hard and looked up at Thomas. He gave the man a once over and smirked. “I don’t know, stick them up your ass? They can join that stick you shoved up there earlier.” He chuckled and sat back as he waited for Thomas to blow up. 

He didn’t have to wait long before Thomas let out a high-pitched screech at him, throwing some vulgar words his way. “Careful, if you’re naughty, Santa will just give you coal.” He purred. 

Alexander laughed when Thomas just flipped him off, then pointed to the lights. “Fuck off, Hamilton. Now, make yourself useful and untangle them.” Thomas huffed. 

Alexander rolled his eyes and smirked a little at his boyfriend. “Do you even know if they still work?” He asked. 

Judging by the confused frown Thomas gave him, he clearly didn’t know. “Of course they work, why wouldn’t they?” Thomas asked hesitantly. 

Alexander huffed and rolled his eyes again, only much more dramatic. “Did you plug them in? Sometimes they can stop working while in storage. I don’t want to untangle them only to find out they don’t work. They’re so tangled up that it will take a while to get them right, and I’m not wasting my time.” He said. 

Thomas huffed loudly, then grabbed the bundle of lights. He walked over to the closest outlet and made a show of plugging them in, then smirked at Alexander when the ball lit up brightly. “There, they work. Happy?” Thomas asked. 

Alexander groaned a little, then got up. He walked to Thomas and grabbed the ball and frowned at it. “Not really… I was really hoping they wouldn’t work, so we didn’t have to untangle this mess. Why the hell did you bunch them up so badly?” He asked. 

Thomas just snorted and crossed his arms. “Nice try, you ass. I wasn’t the one that put the lights away. I’m pretty sure it was John or Hercules who did it. I don’t think either of us are talented enough to fuck the lights up this badly…” Thomas huffed. 

Alexander looked down at the ball and thought back to the last time he decorated with those two. He sighed in resignation and nodded. “Yeah… That checks out alright… Well, we can either yeet this ball at them and get new ones, or you can help me untangle them.” He said and looked at Thomas. 

Thomas just laughed and shook his head. “Are you saying you can’t untangle these?” He asked, a challenging note in his voice. 

Alexander stared at Thomas for a moment, then glared at him. “Challenge accepted.” He hissed and immediately got to work. 

He didn’t bother to unplug the lights, he just untangled them the best he could. He didn’t stop Thomas when he helped, and they were making significant progress. He smiled a little to himself as they got more undone. He pulled the lights a little, then worked on more. Soon, they were completely untangled and ready to go. “Perfect! There isn’t even one light out!” He said and grinned at Thomas. 

They both moved to hug one another in excitement, but Thomas tripped over the lights and took Alexander down with him. They rolled slightly and ended up getting tangled up in the lights. They sat up and looked at one another, stunned. Thomas then licked his lips and smiled a little. “So… About yeeting these lights at them…” He said. 

Alexander laughed and wrapped his arms around Thomas. “I think I want to keep them, they keep me tangled up with you.” He said and pressed a soft kiss to Thomas’ lips. 

They laughed and shared a few more kisses, then pulled away. “I love you…” Alexander whispered against Thomas’ lips. 

Thomas smiled and pressed one more kiss to Alexander’s lips. “I love you too, my Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!


End file.
